genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1 Episode 07: Musashi's Knights
Synopsis Not every scene in the Musashi is tense. While Masazumi, hearing from his father about Shirojiro's plan to pass a vote of no confidence for him, gains two allies in the form of Nate and Naomasa, in the student dormitories, Azuma and Miriam tackle on an unusual situation: taking care of a young ghost. Miriam asks for an explanation from Azuma, including the reason why two Far East guards are stationed outside their room, and she suspects that Azuma has been hiding facts from her, especially his status as the Crown Prince of the Emperor. Miriam appears unsure whether to believe Azuma's secular life status or not, but in any case, she is quite alarmed at the commotion her class is involved in. With Azuma's power at stake, Miriam decides to not make themselves involved for the moment and to believe in their classmates, who are now ready for their stand for Horizon's fate. In Musashi Ariadust Academy, the class of 3-Plum meet outside for the special meeting. Of course, Masazumi is present, but what is noticeable is the fact that Nate and Naomasa are on her side. The two explain that they chose Masazumi's side to test the capabilities of Musashi, especially with the risks involved with rescuing Horizon Ariadust. According to school rules, only students can resolve political issues, so in this situation, Masazumi, Nate and Naomasa will represent the Testament Union while the rest of 3-Plum will represent Musashi. Instructor Mitsuki Sanyou then gives out the rules: *There are three representatives on each side. The side who wins in at least two of three matches will win. *Musashi Ariadust Academy will consent to the winning side: if the Testament Union side wins, the execution of Horizon Ariadust will be unhindered by the academy; on the other hand, if the Musashi side wins, plans for rescuing Horizon will be initiated. *Competition rules will depend on the participating members. With the rules sorted out, the competition shall begin... ...and Naomasa, intent on proving the lack of Musashi's firepower, prepares to fight using her Maus-controlled God of War Jizurisuzaku. Everyone seems intimidated by Naomasa's towering weapon, and Toori, who just returned after an unorthodox entrance, assigns Shirojiro to be Naomasa's opponent. Tenzou is shocked at his decision to pit a merchant against a giant mechanical unit, but what he doesn't understand is that Toori hates Shiro's harsh remarks so much that he wanted him to have a hard time with Naomasa. Shiro accepts the decision, thinking that he can validate what he says about Toori if he wins. As he prepares himself to fight (with Heidi as his broker and her Maus Erimaki as his Maus), Naomasa unleashes an early offensive. However, Shiro was able to block Jizurisuzaku's fist. He describes his abilities as "the power of money", and he demonstrates it by "buying" the protection spells of 150 of the soldiers of the Musashi (who work under the God of Labor) and uses it to protect himself instead. Currently, he has the ability to invoke the strength of 10.5 tons, a notch above Naomasa's 10-ton God of War. Realizing this, Naomasa prepares herself for an all-out assault and shifts the battlefield to a block of unoccupied houses in Okutama. Heidi relays to Shiro about her closed deal with the Engineering Club, and this allows Naomasa and Shiro to fight without any collateral damage. Naomasa is pleased by this, and she starts her no-holds-barred attacks against Shiro; however, with Shiro protected with the strength of 150 men, the two would end up in a stalemate quite easily. Naomasa soon confronts Shiro about his reason to fight, and he reveals that, following his ideology, he fights for Musashi due to the talks on money involved. According to him, Musashi is used by the Testament Union as a funding institution so that history recreation flows smoothly. However, the execution of Horizon Ariadust would void all of the debts of the Testament Union, and it would destroy Musashi's status as the world's largest energy storehouse. Shiro soon becomes the offensive of the two, and he continues to lecture Naomasa on his view on the situation, but Jizurisuzaku can still block his attacks without any problems. Soon, Naomasa manages to swat Shiro away and tries to finish him off by crushing him using Jizurisuzaku's hand, but Shiro manages to escape unharmed. It turns out that Heidi, who made her own "dirty moves", has just bought the entire neighborhood block left unoccupied by Musashi residents, and it turned the neutral battlefield into Shiro's advantage. With one blow from Shiro's fist, Jizurisuzaku is knocked out, and Naomasa staggers to the ground. Shiro soon explains that the current situation has caused residents to flee the Musashi, and it caused some parts of the Musashi to lose its inhabitants, thus the empty battlefield earlier. Naomasa, admitting her defeat, asks for Shiro's request for the Engineering Club, and he just wants the Musashi to continue flying. Shiro soon tells Heidi to find an affordable way to hoist the Jizurisuzaku, while Makiko calls the next contender on the Testament Union side. "Argent Loup" Nate steps in, and asks, "Without a sovereign, how will Musashi be able to persuade its knights to submit to it?" In the Inquisition ship's execution grounds, P-01s is busy reading a book on how to play traditional songs using metal rock style. As her attendant informs her of an ongoing scan being undergone, Gin and Muneshige Tachibana watch the fight in Musashi Ariadust Academy in a nearby tent. The two Tachibanas are worried about going to war with Musashi, and they have two different reasons to be worried: Gin is anxious about their current forces after what happened in Mikawa, while Muneshige is worried about how restrained their forces are compared to Musashi's, whose spells allow unlimited potential for each fighter. Meanwhile, Class 3-Plum gather around to sort out who will fight Nate. Toussaint is quite puzzled as to why Nate decided to fight against them if the knights of Musashi are supposed to be above commoners like them. Toori thinks that they just need to show that they are the ones who need to be protected, and they know who is the only person who can fill the role of "one who must be protected"... And that is Suzu Mukai, much to Nate's shock. Nate wonders if Toori and the others figured out her decision to defect to the Testament Union, and to try to stop that plan, Nate kneels down in front of Suzu. As Nate prepares to proclaim something, Toori feels something bad is going to happen, and Toussaint urges Suzu to stop Nate. Suzu, however, does not know what to do, so Toori tells her to grope Nate's breasts. Suzu reluctantly follows this and runs towards Nate, only to trip on her way, and Nate, overwhelmed by her duty to protect others, gets up and catches Suzu's fall. Nate realizes this too late. Nonetheless, it's a loss for Musashi's side... a loss that is outweighed by the retention of the social standing of the knights of Musashi. This leaves Masazumi and Toori, and the battle is debate. In the Eikoumaru, Pope-President Innocentius is joined by Galileo, and it is clear that Innocentius is calm despite the commotion outside. According to him, whichever outcome will still put the Testament Union in an advantage, so there is nothing to worry about. Moreover, the affair concerning Mikawa and Horizon Ariadust will only be forgotten, since it is not a part of history. Innocentius soon changes his mind about not watching the events in Musashi Ariadust Academy, and he becomes the latest addition to the many spectators to the face-off between Masazumi and Toori. Makiko soon lays out the rules for the debate between the two. The contenders are to express each other's views and opinions, and the person who would be able to put the other in a tight spot or convince the other into agreement of his opinions will be the victor. It seems that Toori is not ready for a debate with Masazumi, so he is trembling a bit, but Masazumi decides to allow outside help if necessary. Toori then continues his blunders by going first, which goes against the convention in debates that going last is an advantage for debaters. Nonetheless, Toori decides to go by his rash decision. Toori, with a serious face, explains that everything is just a stepping stone for his proposal to Horizon Ariadust, and wonders about what one will gain or lose with rescuing Horizon. Then, the following statement shocks every single spectator watching the upcoming debate between the President and Vice President of the Student Council: "Why don't we just give up on going to save Horizon?" And of course, the most shocked of them all is Masazumi. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes